


Last Night

by letterkeys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Loss, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pregnancy, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterkeys/pseuds/letterkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow Steven would be born and Rose would be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe Pearl sincerely loves Steven but I do believe that love was a slow process.

The night sky was moonless and only the light of the stars reflected on the surface of the ocean waves. Pearl dug her toes in to the sand, allowing the waves lap at her ankles. Other than the sound of the ocean and the faint ambiance of the town, it was quite. Rose had said her goodbyes only a few hours ago. Amethyst had yelled, Garnet remained stoic but, her hands had been clenched tightly at her sides, and she had done nothing but tell Rose she would agree to help Greg take care of it. Tomorrow it, no Steven, would be born, and Rose would be gone.

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself and bit back tears. “This isn't fair”, she thought, “Why did she ever have to meet Greg.” This wasn't even supposed to be possible. Gems didn't reproduce like this and a half human gem shouldn't even be able to exist. It wasn't natural; but Rose had found a way around all of what gems considered normal. That was her nature after all.

“Pearl,” called Rose as she walked down the beach towards Pearl.

Pearl turned to face Rose quickly, wiping away her tears.

“Rose. I...I thought you were with Greg?” Pearl asked.

“Oh I was but, it was getting late. You know how humans need to sleep,” Her tone grew soft as she looked over the ocean, “I'll miss this beautiful place.” Her somber tone quickly changed and she began to giggle. Pearl looked up at her in confusion.

“Oh, Steven just kicked me. It a wonderful feeling. Here!” Rose Quartz took a hold of Pearl's wrist and placed Pearl's hand on her stomach.

Pearl could feel the baby moving underneath her hand. It was odd. She felt the baby stretching and kicking inside of Rose. The only other time she had felt something move inside another gem was one of her fellow pearl's had become infested with a gem parasite. Pearl could hardly believe how humans naturally reproduced. She tried her hardest not to remember the time when she found an Earth book that showed how they came out. Pearl glanced up at Rose's face. Rose looked so happy, her other hand resting on her stomach next to Pearl's hand. Steven stopped moving and a pang of guilt and pain slithered through Pearl's body. She knew it wasn't fair to hate Greg or blame the baby but she didn't know what else to do. She so much wanted to follow Rose's wish to care for Steven but she didn't know if she could trust herself to accomplish the task. Pearl was about to take her hand off Rose's stomach when she felt a little foot kick her palm.

“I think he likes you,” Rose giggled, “He doesn't usually move this much.”

“Really?” asked Pearl moving her hand from Rose's stomach. Rose nodded her head yes, smiling and she took Pearl's hand in hers.

“He's going to like you. I know this won't be easy but I know you can do it.” Pearl smiled despite her guilt.

Letting go of Pearl's hand Rose sat slowly onto the sand, her occupied belly negating some of her natural grace. After a moment Pearl sat down beside Rose. The pair sat in relative silence except for the occasional remark on the beauty of a star or a tidbit of human culture they thought was interesting. For a few more hours Pearl enjoyed what she knew was the last time she would ever be alone with Rose. Pearl couldn't help but steal glances at Roses belly. She hoped Rose was right as Rose usually was and she could take care of it. First though she would have to stop calling it and it, it was Steven.

When the sun began to rise in the sky Rose led them back to the temple. Steven's birth was drawing near. Pearl didn't know if she could accept this new life form but she would try, for Rose's sake.


End file.
